poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Get Scared Shrekless
'''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Get Scared Shrekless '''is a new movie created by Transformersprimefan. Summary Shrek challenges his friends to stay at Lord Farquaad's old abandoned castle in Duloc while telling spooky stories to see who is King of Halloween. The last one to be scared Shrekless wins. When they arrive, however, a knight comes to life and calls Donkey's name. In the end, it turns out to be Fiona and The Ogre Triplets. Plot Donkey's Challenge ﻿Shrek loves Halloween and he has some tricks, all done Ogre style, already lined up. He manages to scare Pinkie Pie out of her wits by dressing as a Timber Wolf, he frightens Rarity and James by putting on a Nightmare Moon mask, he scares Donkey by bearing vampire teeth and even manages to frighten Thomas and Emily by jumping out and yelling "BOO!". Wanting to get back at Shrek, Donkey challenges him to see who can tell the spookiest story ever. To make the contest more exciting, Shrek suggests staying at Lord Farquaad's old abandoned castle in Duloc. Edward thinks it's crazy and wants to stay behind. When the others ask him why, he tells them that the town was abandoned when Farquaad was eating by Dragon. Twilight Sparkle says that Edward has to come along. Because, if he doesn't, then the event won't be as fun. Edward finally decides to join in. As they head off, Thomas volunteers to tell the first story, claiming it is true. Thomas' Story: The Ghost of Diesel 10 Thomas is puffing through a spooky mine and bumps into something. He peaks at the object and realizes it's Diesel 10's ghost. Thomas puffs away as fast as his wheels can carry him, with Diesel 10 following him. As they reach a cliff, Diesel 10 sucks Thomas' spirit out, leaving the tank engine's body stone-empty. Thomas' life-less body then falls into the swamps below with Diesel 10's ghost laughing victoriously. At the end, Pinkie screams and runs off. Rainbow Dash laughs, saying that she got Scared Shrekless. The gang continues on their way to Duloc as Applejack volunteers to tell the next story. Applejack's Story: The Pony of Shadows In this story, Applejack tells the legend of The Pony of Shadows. When Nightmare Moon was banished, not every bit of her dark magic went with her. And legend has it that when night time falls on Duloc, that dark magic takes the form of the Pony of Shadows. When Applejack finishes, Henry and Fluttershy are Scared Shrekless and race off. Rainbow Dash asks if she can be next and Shrek says yes. Rainbow Dash's Story: The Headless Horse In Rainbow's story, the Headless Horse is chasing her. She manages to lose it but it is soon hot on her tail again. Just when it is about to get her, Rainbow is swallowed by a Cragodile. Kevin gets scared and drives away. Thomas laughs and the gang continues towards Duloc. Bumblebee's Story: The Haunted Forest In 'Bee's story, he is seen walking through some strange forest. However, a vine grabs him by the foot and a huge monstrous plant closes in on Bumblebee, ready to swallow him whole. At the end, Hank puffs away, frightened. Thomas laughs at him and the others join in. Twilight promises to tell her story when they get to the old town of Duloc. Arriving at Duloc The team soon arrives at the abandoned town. The welcome song (Creepy version) plays and Shrek poses for a photo with Donkey. Shrek wants to play the song again but Donkey yells "NO!". When they arrive at the castle, Twilight begins her creepy tale. Twilight's Story: The Monster of the Everfree Forest In this story, A monster is chasing Twilight through the Everfree Forest. She tries to hide, but the monster seems to know what she was going to do. It grabs her and prepares to eat her. But instead, the monster's touch turns Twilight into a Zombie-Pony. Twilight finishes and Pippa is the next to be Scared Shrekless. They enter the main courtyard where Gingy tells his story. Gingy's story: The Bride of Gingy In this story, a Gingerbread Woman named Sugar is made for Gingy, but he adds to much sugar. As she continues to bore him, she falls into a white cream fat. But it makes zombie copies of herself and they eat Gingy. At the end, Shrek points out that Gingy couldn't be there if he was eaten by zombies. Gingy leaves to hide his embarrassment. Puss and Donkey's Story: Boots Motel Puss and Donkey's stories get mixed into one. Puss tries to tell the story of his motel and Donkey tries to tell the story of the Waffle Monster. Then, Puss says that the monster ate Donkey. But Donkey reveals Puss's worst fear, a spray bottle. Puss leaves in shame. Percy's Story: Suri Polomare's Wrath In Percy's story, he is being chased by Suri Polomare. She has him at gun point and prepares to shoot him when she finds her gun empty. Percy punches her and she falls into a goo. The goo turns Suri into a zombie and she advances on Percy, preparing to eat his brain. At the end, James and Rarity are Scared Shrekless, Thomas laughs at Percy, pointing out the error in his story. Percy feels upset and leaves. Emily's Story: Zombie Engines In this story, Emily is turned into a Zombie Engine. She creates other Zombie engines and they invade and start eating people's brains. Emily then laughs evilly as lightening crackles in the background. When Emily finishes, Gordon steams away in terror. Rainbow laughs, noting that her tender engine was Scared Shrekless. The gang enters the castle's main throne room where Sunset Shimmer tells her story. Sunset's Story: Nightmare Moon (human counterpart) In this story, Sunset retells the story of Nightmare Moon in the human world. She was once the ruler of a dark kingdom named Nightmare Castle but was defeated by Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna. But, however, Nightmare's anti-spirit survived and returned as a ghost. She plotted revenge on the Principle and Vice Principle by killing them. When Sunset finishes, Ratchet is Scared Shrekless and the gang ventures further into the castle. Once in the hallway, Arcee wants to tell the next story. Arcee's Story: Creepy Castle In this story, Arcee enters an old castle. She walks into the corridoor and suits of armor come to life and attack. She runs and escapes. However, more suits of armor appear and grab Arcee and pull her underground. At the end, The CMC run away screaming, having been Scared Shrekless. The gang enters the castle graveyard, which Raven points out is the ideal place to tell her story. She tells her friends to prepare to be scared out of their wits. Raven's Story: Trigon's Rampage In this story, Raven is meditating when Trigon shows up. He asks her to exterminate the world and she does. Raven continues to follow her father's command. At the end, Theodore Tugboat is scared and races off. Optimus Prime wants to tell the next spooky tale as the gang continues down the hall way. Optimus' Story: The Cyber Snake In Optimus' story, he is confronted by a Cyber Snake. It bites him and Optimus becomes a Cyber Snake too. Optimus tries to bite a lone snake but it has no affect. Optimus is then swallowed by a huge Cyber Snake. At the end, Robin is Scared Shrekless. As Thomas and the others puff into the castle, Mater wants to tell the next story. Mater's Story: The Ghostlight In this story, the Ghostlight is pursuing Mater. The tow truck prepares to be swept up but the Ghostlight suddenly disappears. Mater looks behind him and sees another Ghostlight which is twice the size of the original one. When the story ends, Sideswipe runs off and the gang arrives in the ball room. Charlie prepares to tell his scary story. Charlie's Story: Super Sticky Swamp In this story, Charlie is racing through a forest. But he runs into a swamp and it's super sticky. Charlie stinks into the mud as the swamp swallows him. At the end, Edward is Scared Shrekless and the gang enters the kitchen. Starfire prepares to tell her story as everyone gathers around her to hear. Starfire's Story: Dark Fire's Wrath In this story, Starfire is fighting with Darkfire. The two girls hit one another and Darkfire becomes a vampire. She bites her sister, killing her. At the end, Knock Out runs off screaming. The gang enters the bedroom where Buttercup prepares to tell her story. Everyone sits on the bed as Buttercup lights a torch. Buttercup begins her story. Buttercup's Story: The Zombie Hoard Buttercup is seen walking through a graveyard. Zombies appear and attack her. But, Buttercup kills them all with her laser eyes. However, more appear and throw Buttercup into a volcano. Bubbles is Scared Shrekless at the end. The gang laughs at her as Blossom says it's her turn. Blossom's Story: Vampire Cave Blossom enters a spooky cave. Vampires appear and she kills them with her laser eyes. However, more appear and they suck on Blossom's blood. At the end, Pepper Clark is Scared Shrekless. The gang waits for Salty to tell his story. The diesel pirate decides to leave his story until they head back to the swamp. The gang leaves the bedroom as Penny Ling claims that she wants to be next. Penny Ling's Story: Haunted Attic Penny Ling enters a spooky attic filled with Spider webs. A spider comes out and bites Penny. The panda cub then becomes a spider and bites a human. At the end, Minka Mark is Scared Shrekless. Hiro wants to be next to tell his story. Hiro's Story: Seven Deadly Sins In this story, Hiro is captured by the Seven Deadly Sins. They drink his blood and then disappear. At that moment, Hiro turns into a spirit. He haunts people and makes them do weird things. Bumblebee is Scared Shrekless at the end. The gang continues forward as Breakdown prepares to tell his spooky tale. Breakdown's Story: How he became Cylas Breakdown tells the story on how he became the evil leader of MECH, Cylas. He is first seen in peices after being killed by Airachnid. MECH soldiers come along and rebuild him to revive Cylas. Then after he was used for a Synthetic Energon experiment, he was turned into a terrorcon. At the end, Shining Armor is Scared Shrekless. Princess Luna wants to be next and the gang enters the castle ground. Princess Luna's Story: How She Became Nightmare Moon Luna tells the story of how she became Nightmare Moon. Trivia *Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Tadashi Hamada, Fredzilla, Breakdown and Ari guest star in this film. *This film takes place after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek: The Final Chapter. Scenes *Donkey's Challenge *Thomas' Story: The Ghost of Diesel 10 *Applejack's Story: The Pony of Shadows *Rainbow Dash's Story: The Headless Horse *Bumblebee's Story: The Haunted Forest *Arriving at Duloc *Twilight's Story: The Monster of the Everfree Forest *Gingy's story: The Bride of Gingy *Puss and Donkey's Story: Boots Motel *Percy's Story: Suri Polomare's Wrath *Emily's Story: Zombie Engines *Sunset's Story: Nightmare Moon (human counterpart) *Arcee's Story: Creepy Castle *Raven's Story: Trigon's Rampage *Optimus' Story: The Cyber Snake *Mater's Story: The Ghostlight *Charlie's Story: Super Sticky Swamp *Starfire's Story: Dark Fire's Wrath *Buttercup's Story: The Zombie Hoard *Blossom's Story: Vampire Cave *Penny Ling's Story: Haunted Attic *Hiro's Story: Seven Deadly Sins *Breakdown's Story: How he became Cylas Category:Transformersprimfan